Tempo Perdido
by SexySango
Summary: Essa história é baseada em Inuyasha, colocado depois que a jóia de 4 almas e finalmente completada e o inimigo Narak é exterminado pelo Hanyou. É hora de Inuyasha tomar a decisão. Se tornar um Youkai completo, ser humano, ficar com Kagome ou Kikyou.


Prólogo 

"**O tempo...**

**Nosso maior aliado, nosso maior inimigo.**

**Oras à favor, oras contra, o tempo segue o seu caminho independente de nós.**

**Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. O tempo cura tudo!"**

Essa história é baseada em Inuyasha, colocado depois que a jóia de 4 almas e finalmente completada e o inimigo Narak é exterminado pelo Hanyou. É hora de Inuyasha tomar a decisão. Se tornar um Youkai completo, ser humano, ficar com Kagome ou Kikyou.

**Mas essas decisões somente o tempo poderá resolver.**

**OBS: Essa fanfic contém teor N:17 ( Hentai ) e pode ser ofensiva a menores de 18 anos. Portanto se vc for menor, não leia!!!. Mas se tiver maioridade, aproveite bastante, pois a fic está realmente linda, vc não pode perder. Fiz com todo carinho a todos os fãs do casal Kagome e Inuyasha. Espero sinceramente que gostem. Agradeço de coração a todos os leitores que apóiam esse tipo de fanfic. Beijos!**

**Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi. Qualquer utilização de personagens não terá nenhum cunho ofensivo.**

**Capítulo 1 Longa separação**

" Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e depois que terminei o colegial e a jóia de 4 almas foi finalmente completada, percebi que aquele não era o meu lugar. Inuyasha voltara pra os braços de Kikyou e Sangô e Mirok finalmente se acertaram. Minha tristeza e minha solidão não permitiram que conseguisse completar aquele ano. Repeti. Foi realmente um ano doloroso e triste pra mim. Tive que abandonar os amigos e pessoal a quem mais amava no mundo e que não me amava. Hoje faço faculdade de veterinária pela universidade Federal do Japão e me formo esse ano.Às vezes fico pensando se aquele a quem amava tanto não sente a minha falta. Será que ele nunca teve vontade de atravessar aquele posso tantas vezes quanto as que eu tive? Provavelmente não. Minha mãe foi a minha maior aliada nessa luta para esquecer Inuyasha. Queria mais do que tudo poder viver sem ter que pensar nele, mas isso era realmente impossível. O máximo que consegui fazer foi viver. Hoje eu faço um estágio numa loja de animais pra pagar um pequeno apartamento em que moro sozinha. Desde que voltei da nova era, procurei juntar dinheiro pra poder me mudar... Minha mãe sabia que não poderia mais olhar pra aquele lugar que me trazia tantas recordações. Hoje estou com 21 anos e sei que preciso tocar minha vida, por isso tenho um namorado. É aquele mesmo que vocês conheciam, O Houjou. Ele que sempre foi apaixonado por mim, sabia mais do que ninguém que não o amava, mas só pelo fato de eu estar por perto era o suficiente pra ele. Dei essa chance a ele. É uma boa companhia para não me sentir tão solitária. Não há um dia em que não chegue do trabalho em minha casa que não esteja pensando em Inuyasha. Jamais o esquecerei. Já somam quatro anos desde que fui embora e assim sigo minha vida."

"Meu nome é Inuyasha, já faz pouco mais de quatro anos que Kagome se foi pra sempre de Sengoku Jidai e eu fiquei aqui. Ela se foi sem ao menos dizer porque e Kikyou também se foi desde que a maldição do Narak foi quebrada. Nunca entendi porque Kagome se foi. Será que ela pensou que não a amava? Agora é tarde demais e estou aqui sozinho. Mirok e Sangô se casarão em breve e Shippo ficará com eles. Já tem alguns meses que a velha Kaede morreu. Os aldeões dizem que foi algo no coração, sei lá. Ainda acho que se Kagome estivesse aqui, teria salvado sua vida. Oh, Deus como sinto a sua falta. Mas nunca tive coragem de ir busca-la... E se ela não quiser? Que futuro eu poderia dar a ela afinal? Será que ela gostaria de viver aqui comigo como aldeã? E se eu fosse para a era dela? Será que teria que ler aqueles livros todos que ela lê e aprender todas aquelas coisas estranhas? Ah...Nunca poderia dar certo entre nós. Puxa vida Kagome, o que eu faço aqui sem você? Agora eu tenho 22 anos.é..Kagome também deve ter crescido um pouco..Será que mudei muito? Será que ela mudou também...?precisava vê-la ..nem que fosse pela última vez..."

Inuyasha que, sentado na relva, olhando para o rio levando suas águas tranqüilo, pensava alto em todas as coisas que ele e Kagome passaram juntos e finalmente assume sua conclusão de que sempre esteve apaixonado por ela. Levanta-se então decidido sabendo exatamente o que fazer. Ele volta ao vilarejo e espera apenas anoitecer, já que era mais uma noite sem lua em Sengoku Jidai. Ele sai da cabana afoito e depressa:

Inuyasha, aonde você vai com tanta pressa? Pergunta Sangô curiosa.

Vou buscar Kagome!! Não me esperem pro jantar!!

O que??? – indaga Sangô curiosa - O que foi que ele disse Mirok?

Deixa meu amor, ele vai atrás do destino dele, já perdeu tempo demais...

Só espero que dê tudo certo. – diz

Sendo assim Inuyasha partiu. Pulou direto no poço come ossos em direção a era atual tentando recuperar seu tempo perdido.

Chegando na outra era, Inuyasha se depara com a casa que há anos não encontrava. Naquele momento veio em sua mente milhares de recordações das quais jamais gostaria de esquecer. Lembranças que pareciam perdidas vieram em sua mente como se estivesse acontecendo naquele momento. Sentiu uma profunda tristeza em seu peito. " Ah..que saudade, Kagome! Não acredito que perdi tanto tempo sem você na outra era..." pensou. Foi então que ele ouviu uma voz familiar bem perto dali:

Inuyasha!! O que está fazendo aqui? Mamãe!!! Mamãe!!! O Inuyasha esta aqui!!!

Souta: É você moleque?

Ei, não me chama de moleque!!

Inuyasha o que esta fazendo aqui!

Eu vim buscar a Kagome. Eu...

Você veio buscar a mana Inuyasha? mas ela...

Souta!! Inuyasha seja bem-vindo! Vamos entrando!! Parece ate que vc adivinhou, estou preparando um jantar delicioso!! Venha você também Souta, já esta na hora!! Despeça-se dos seus amigos do baseball e venha jantar.

Ah...esta bem...- respondeu o menino frustrado por ter que abandonar sua diversão.

Algum tempo depois, a mãe de Kagome contara o que tinha acontecido durante todos os anos que passaram...

...E então, foi no ano passado que o vovô morreu. Desde então, temos estado sozinhos nesta casa. Nos sentimos muito a falta dele.

Ah, sinto muito. Mas e a Kagome, demora muito a voltar da escola? Já esta escurecendo e..é melhor eu ir busca-la.

Inuyasha, a mana não mora mais aqui.

O que???? – pergunta surpreso – Como assim ela não mora mais aqui, mas eu posso ate sentir o cheiro dela.

Souta, meu filho, será que vc poderia nos dar licença. Eu e o Inuyasha precisamos ter uma longa conversa.

Tudo bem mamãe. Boa noite pra todos!

Inuyasha vê o menino sair e seguir em direção as escadas que dariam em seu quarto, desolado com a noticia que acabara de receber.

Inuyasha precisamos conversar...

A senhora higurashi começa uma longa conversa com Inuyasha a respeito da situação de Kegome

Inuyasha, desde que a Kagome voltou para a nossa era, ela nunca mais foi a mesma pessoa.

Naquele dia...

" flashback"

Mamãe!!! Me ajuda, mamãe!!! – Kagome corria em direção a sua mãe em dolorosos prantos.

O que foi minha filha!!! Pelo amor de Deus o que foi que aconteceu!! Você está ferida???

Sim mamãe, estou ferida...aqui – diz ela em choro sofrido e profundo apontando para o coração - ah, mamãe, o Inuyasha me deixou...ele se foi com a jóia de 4 almas para encontrar com a Kikyou.

Ah, essa não!! minha filha querida...não chore.

Naquele instante Kagome, se desespera em choro. Um choro que durou muitas semanas.

Ela ficou assim durante muito tempo. Pensei que ela fosse morrer. Teve febre durante vários dias e ficou sem comer também. Foi então que...

Minha filha, por favor...não faça isso comigo. Eu já perdi seu pai, não me faça perder você também. Por favor filha! – disse a mãe chorando ao leito de sua filha, implorando para que ela melhorasse.

Mamãe, por favor, não fique assim...

Naquele dia, não sei onde ela conseguiu buscar forças mas finalmente conseguiu levantar e comer alguma coisa. Mas a sua tristeza era visível e sentida. E procurei tentar trazer algum incentivo pra ela de qualquer maneira. Mas teve alguém que foi bastante presente e ajudou muito em sua recuperação...

Houjou, você por aqui novamente...- disse a senhora ao rapaz que era recebido por ela sempre com carinho em sua casa.

Ola senhora! Vim buscar a Higurashi para tomarmos um sorvete.

Ah Houjou, e uma pena que ela esteja assim...sinceramente eu não sei se ela ira.

Foi então que ela tomou a decisão. Depois de tantas vezes em que Houjou esteve em nossa casa, depois de tantos dias de luto, Kagome finalmente resolveu sair naquele dia.

Os dias então foram passando e Kagome finalmente terminou o colegial.

Resolveu ate fazer faculdade. E a faculdade fica em outra cidade. Foi a melhor oportunidade pra ela esquece-lo de vez, achou por bem que aquele era o momento de apagar as lembranças e finalmente levar uma vida normal. Por acaso a faculdade que o Houjou faz e a mesma que Kagome faz. Hoje ela mora sozinha e esta trabalhando numa loja de animais para pagar o aluguel.

Eu não consigo acreditar que tenha mudado tanto -disse Inuyasha desolado pela decisão de Kagome – senhora...esse tal de Houjou...ela o ama?

Inuyasha, ambos sabemos quem ela realmente ama. E esse alguém e você.

Mas por que então ela fez isso? Por que ela me deixou!

Ela nunca deixou você Inuyasha, ela achou que você e que a deixou.

Mas por que ? por que ela pensaria isso?

O que pensa fazer agora!

Aquela pergunta caiu como uma bomba em Inuyasha. Sem realmente saber o que fazer, ele contempla o chão por onde pisa e circula. Cai sentado de volta na cadeira, deixando cair sobre a mesa seus longos cabelos pretos já modificados por causa da jóia.

Inuyasha não havia mudado quase nada realmente. Apenas estava mais alto e mais forte. Mas sua personalidade era basicamente a mesma.

Por bons minutos, Inuyasha permanecia pensativo. Foi então que resolveu perguntar.

O que devo fazer, senhora!

Inuyasha, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta! Você a ama?

Mais do que minha própria vida.

Pois então vá atrás dela. Você precisa recuperar o tempo perdido. Você mais do que ninguém sabe que ela também o ama. Por favor Inuyasha. Eu sei que minha filha ainda sofre por você tê-la deixado.

Mas eu não a deixei!! – diz aos berros.

Como quiser! Mas esse mal entendido tem que acabar vocês precisam ser felizes juntos. Se você tem certeza do seu amor por ela, vá ate ela e diga o que sente. Fale a verdade. Tenho certeza que ela ira voltar e com você.

Eu não sei...será que ela ira me querer depois de todos esse anos?

Você confia em seus sentimentos Inuyasha?

Tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos!

Pois então lute por ela! Já lutou tanto contra youkais e bandidos perigosos. Lute por ela Inuyasha.

"Lutar por ela...claro!!" pensou ele.

A senhora Higurashi aprontou tudo para que Inuyasha fosse em busca de Kagome. Deu-lhe roupas apropriadas, algum dinheiro, ensinou mapas. Tudo para que ele pudesse se virar na selva "de pedra" que ra aquela cidade. Inuyasha prestava toda atenção possível pois não queria cometer nenhum erro e queria chegar o mais rápido que pudesse. Ficava a pensar em quanto tempo havia perdido.

Antes de partir, Inuyasha subiu a te o quarto de Kagome.Era Inacreditável em como estava exatamente o mesmo antes de se separarem a 4 anos atrás. Inuyasha respirou profundamente seu cheiro que impregnava todo o recinto. Ele viu a escrivaninha em que ela se sentou tantas vezes para estudar, lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que ele a atrapalhou em sua concentração. Sentou-se na cama que ela havia deitado tantas vezes e dormia um sono tranqüilo e sereno. Aproximou-se da janela que por onde entrou para busca-la durante um longo período.A saudade inebriava todo seu corpo e Inuyasha quase teria deixado um lagrima brotar de seu rosto, quando a senhora Higurashi entrou no quarto.

Inuyasha, podemos ir!

Ah..sim...vamos – disse ainda meio confuso.

Foi então que partiram. A senhora Higurashi levou Inuyasha apenas ate a estação de trem.

Tome isso Inuyasha.

Mas isso é...

A senhora Higurashi entregou nas mãos de Inuyasha, o estojo de primeiros socorros de Kagome. Quando Kagome partira para outra cidade, havia esquecido do sei estojo em casa e a mãe de Kagome nunca pode entrega-lo de volta por falta de tempo para ir ate ela.

Devolva isto a ela, por favor Inuyasha, sei que ela pode precisar.

Inuyasha faz que sim com a cabeça e despede-se de Souta e a senhora. Por alguns segundos,a mãe de Kagome segura no braço de Inuyasha que volta em sua direção pra olha-la. Ela o abraça e deixa rolar algumas lágrimas de seu rosto.

Você promete que ira fazer minha filhinha feliz!

Por tudo que e mais sagrado, senhora – responde retribuindo ao abraço da senhora.

Sendo assim, Inuyasha despede-se mais uma vez e toma o trem, partindo em direção a cidade onde Kagome agora residia.

Algumas horas depois, Inuyasha chega a cidade.

Meio sem sentido e desnorteado pelo fato de estar em um lugar estranho com pessoas desconhecidas, ele procura fazer tudo que a senhora Higurashi havia lhe ensinado.

Inuyasha, com a mochila de Kagome nas costas e a caixa de primeiros socorros nas mãos começa sua caminhada em busca da rua onde Kagome trabalhava. Chegara na cidade pela manha e estava fazendo um dia lindo e radiante de calor. Ele, agora como um humano comum sentia calor e sentiu vontade de tirar a camisa, mas notou que todos estavam vestidos na rua por onde andava e procurou agir como tal, ou seja, civilizadamente.

Mais 15 minutos de caminhada, Inuyasha finalmente encontrou a loja onde Kagome trabalhava.

Inuyasha finalmente a viu. Já se passavam 4 anos e Kagome não havia mudado em quase nada. A Única coisa que realmente estava diferente era que sua beleza só aumentou e tornando uma linda mulher. Seu corpo, que estava coberto, não por seu uniforme que ele tanto conhecia, mas por um macacão branco com uma blusa cheia de pequenas flores coloridas que enriqueciam o visual ver"ao da roupa. Com seus cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo, ainda mais longos, deixavam um ar jovial e adolescente de sempre em Kagome. Inuyasha ficara perplexo com aquela visão tão bonita.

Kagome não percebera a presença de Inuyasha na frente da loja e continuava a cuidar do pequeno pastor belga em suas mãos, que parecia realmente doente. Mas alguns minutos depois, ela o notou.

Inu...Yasha – sussurrou.

Capítulo 2 – O Reencontro 

Com extremo espanto e perplexidade, Kagome aproximou-se da porta da loja bem devagar, pois seus olhos não acreditavam no que estava vendo. Notou principalmente no fato de que Inuyasha também não havia mudado absolutamente nada e que seus cabelos negros e compridos continuavam a ser seu charme.

Kagome...eu...eu...- Inuyasha não conseguia falar, queria abraça-la beija-la, mas permanecia imóvel e com o olhar fixo nela e em seus movimentos.

Ela se aproximava cada vez mais dele. Parecia que sentia o mesmo que ele, mas a magoa e a tristeza do ultimo encontro veio a tona e não permitiu que se aproximasse mais.

O que esta fazendo aqui Inuyasha. Por que veio ate aqui!

Eu vim buscar você...- disse como se estivesse com um no na garganta.

Mas...- Kagome e interrompida por uma voz chamando seu nome.

Kagome!

Era o Houjou e vinha se aproximando rapidamente.

Oi meu amor! – diz ele cumprimentando a namorada com um leve beijo enquanto Inuyasha assiste a cena transtornado. Na verdade era a primeira vez que estava vendo o Houjou. Kagome, completamente sem graça com a situação. Interrompe Houjou e apresenta Inuyasha a ele.

Houjou quero que vc conheça uma pessoa...esse e o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha! Mas Kagome.

Inuyasha cumprimentou o rapaz com certa educação, mas no funda queria rasga-lo com sua tessaiga. Kagome ficou surpresa com os modos de Inuyasha.

Houjou...você se importa se nos deixarmos a sos! Preciso muito conversar com ele.

Mas Kagome...

Por favor querido, vamos sair para jantar amanhã, ok!

Como quiser meu amor.Faço tudo por você, diferente de outras pesssoas. Adeus Inuyasha.

Inuyasha o fita profundamente com tanto ódio em seus olhos, mas não conseguiu intimidar o rapaz, que deu mais um beijo de despedida na moça.

Kagome dirige-se com Inuyasha em direção ao seu apartamento. Caminhando juntos, lado a lado, Kagome olha para ele com o canto dos olhos e percebe que Inuyasha não parava de observa-la. Um tanto ruborizada, ela tenta iniciar uma conversa.

Inuyasha, estão todos na outra era. Já faz algum tempo que não os vejo.

4 anos e cinco luas novas.

Kagome olha nos olhos de Inuyasha surpresa com a sua resposta.

Mas todos estão bem. Sangô esta grávida de Mirok pela 2 vez e muito feliz. Mirok não para de agrada-la.- diz vendo kagome sorrir pela primeira vez após tantos anos.

Eles sempre estiveram apaixonados, não e mesmo? Até que nesse ponto Mirok é mais maduro, embora sempre tivesse passado a mão em Sangô.

É mesmo ! – responde Inuyasha respondendo ao sorriso de Kagome.

Enquanto ao Shippo, esta se dando muito bem no vilarejo. Esta se tornando um ótimo youkai raposa.

Puxa vida, ele deve ter crescido bastante.

Cresceu mesmo.

e a vovó Kaede?

A velha Kaede morreu a alguns meses.

Ah ...puxa vida Inuyasha – surpreende-se Kagome coma noticia inesperada.

Desculpe-me Kagome, não queria dar essa noticia assim, mas você sabe bem como sou, não tenho muito jeito pra ser gentil.

Isso não e verdade. Você quando queria, costuma ser muito gentil comigo.

Nesse momento, Inuyasha não resiste mais esperar e subitamente, Inuyasha segura em sua mão.

Kagome, volte pra outra era comigo. Por favor.

Inuyasha...por que esta fazendo isso comigo?

Kagome por favor! Todos nos sentimos muito a sua falta!

Mas e você Inuyasha? Você sente a minha falta?

Kagome, nunca tive coragem de assumir isso pra você, mas a verdade e que vc sempre soube mais do que ninguém que...

Isso não importa mais Inuyasha – interrompe Kagome, transtornada com as poucas palavras não terminadas dele.- por favor, não quero mais saber o que vc tem a dizer. Eu tenho uma vida agora, não toque nesse assunto comigo.

Inuyasha calou-se a abaixou a cabeça meio perdido com a resposta dela e sem saber o que dizer. Continuaram andando ate que chegaram ao prédio onde a menina morava.

Você tem lugar pra ficar na cidade?

Não.

Tudo bem, venha. Você passara essa noite comigo. Não me entenda mal, você dormira no sofá!

Tudo bem Kagome. Não sou nenhum Mirok.

Kagome observava que Inuyasha parecia triste e desiludido, mas não quis saber realmente porque estava assim. Sua magoa por ele ainda era presente em seu coração. Não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Entram no apartamento. Inuyasha percebeu que seu cheiro estava espalhado por todo o lugar. Observou cada canto e cada enfeite.. O lugar era simples e muito limpo. Tinha cores alegres e vivas. Ficou impressionado em como apartamento era parecido com a essência dela. Tudo era parecido com ela.

Percebendo que Inuyasha reparava o lugar, ela pergunta.

Você gosta da minha casa?

Sim...muito. E pequena mas e muito bonita. Tem...o seu cheiro. – diz um tanto ruborizado.

Também gosto muito daqui, mas sinto saudade da minha casa. Esta com fome? – ela pergunta.

Sim...e saudade da Outra Era?...você sente? -responde o rapaz com outra pergunta que o tem deixado curioso.

Kagome preparou o prato, sem responder a sua pergunta fingindo que não ouvia, que Inuyasha mais gostava, o ramen. Fez com muito carinho, pois todo seu amor por ele ainda era muito forte e o seu jeito de agir com ele as vezes a denunciava.

Esta gostoso, Inuyasha?

Uma delicia..hummm – respondeu de boca cheia.

Kagome deu uma risada com o jeito de sempre de Inuyasha. Lembrou dos velhos tempos em que comiam juntos na outra era. Seu sorriso mais uma vez chamou a atenção de Inuyasha que olhava para seus lábios sedentos por um beijo. Corou ao perceber sua vontade e voltou-se para o prato da refeição.

Algum tempo depois, Kagome tinha ido tomar um banho, que alias era o que mais gostava de fazer nas horas vagas de trabalho.

Saindo do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha, não estando acostumada com visitas, ela da de cara com Inuyasha no corredor. Foi então que notou que estava só de toalha e envergonhada, não perdeu o habito de usar o Kotodama.

Senta!

Inuyasha caiu e ficou zangado pela atitude de Kagome. Ela o olhou nos olhos, entrou no quarto batendo a porta na cara dele.

Kagome, por que fez isso!!!-pergunta ele diante da porta, massageando o rosto.

Você me viu de toalha!!

Vi sim e daí, eu já te vi nua tantas vezes!

Na mesma hora, Kagome usa o kotodama novamente. Ela urra da raiva pelas palavras de Inuyasha que a deixaram muito constrangida, lembrando de todas as vezes em que Inuyasha a vira sem roupa, não que ele quisera ver, mas sempre por algum incidente.

Ela veste sua delicada camisola branca com renda nas pontas, uma calcinha branca bem confortável e abre a porta do quarto encontrando Inuyasha novamente ainda no chão do corredor. Ele a encara e se levanta pra falar a sua altura, quanto se vê diante do seu rosto. A proximidade era tanta que poderia sentir seu hálito fresco e quente em sua face. Inuyasha não resistiu e mais do que depressa, agarrou Kagome roubando-lhe um beijo. No inicio, ficou relutante, mas em segundos foi cedendo ao carinho dele. Inuyasha apertava suas costas para senti-la entre os seus braços. Sentiu tantas saudades que a queria o mias perto de si que pudesse. Sua boca, sedenta por esse beijo a 4 anos, era ávida. Aos poucos o beijo foi se acalmando. Durou cerca de uns minutos para que os dois se separassem. Ofegantes, se entreolharam.

Kagome... – sussurra Inuyasha.

Inuyasha... – levou cerca de alguns segundos para outro poderoso senta!!!

Mais uma vez Kagome usou o kotodama e Inuyasha veio ao chão constrangido e irritado. Ela bateu novamente a porta do quarto. Alguns minutos depois, ela coloca para fora do quarto duas colchas e 1 travesseiro.

Boa noite! Ah..e se quiser tomar banho, tem toalhas limpas no armário do banheiro.

Inuyasha pega as roupas de cama aborrecido e as leva para sala.

Maldição!!

Começava a chover forte enquanto Inuyasha tomava seu banho. Trovoes e relâmpagos assustavam Kagome que estava deitada na cama pensando no beijo roubado por Inuyasha. O barulho dos trovoes assustavam e a cada trovejada, ela se encolhia na cama e se cobria. Com os lençóis.

Inuyasha saiu do banho enrolado na toalha e quando seguia em direção a sala, ouviu um grito de Kagome. Ele num impulso, abre a porta com violência e vê Kagome encolhida num canto do quarto. Ele mais do que depressa, pega ela em seus braços e a põe de volta na cama.

O que foi que houve, Kagome?

Ela o olha nos olhos e Inuyasha procura uma resposta.

Eu...fiquei com medo do trovão, eu sempre detestei esse barulho.

Ah então e isso...você já enfrentou tantos Youkais, Kagome. Como pode sentir medo de uma chuvinha dessas!! Não se preocupe esta tudo bem agora.

Olha..me desculpe por eu ter te tratado daquele jeito, mas...e que eu não te vejo a tanto tempo e...

E...

E eu ainda estou com muita raiva de você...Você não tem a menor idéia do que fez comigo Inuyasha, eu te amava tanto e vc nem sequer...

Kagome derrubou uma lagrima.

Chega..eu prometi que nunca mais iria chorar por sua causa. Agora vai dormir Inuyasha. Eu tenho um dia cheio amanha.

Mas Kagome...

Boa noite Inuyasha.

Ela o empurra para fora do quarto, dessa vez fechando a porta com mais delicadeza e sutilidade. Inuyasha ficou olhando pra ela até que a porta se fechasse por completo.

Dirigiu-se para a sala cabisbaixo, pensando: "Ela me odeia...será que vou conseguir reconquistá-la. Mas...o que eu fiz para conquistá-la afinal..?" Inuyasha não sabia dizer o que aconteceu para que Kagome se apaixonasse por ele.

Finalmente ele dormiu.

Capítulo 3 - O Dia Seguinte 

Na manhã seguinte, amanheceu um lindo dia, com um céu radiante do mais puro azul. A chuva realmente tinha ido embora. Kagome acordou com o raios de sol acariciando o rosto. Ela sentou-se na cama. Olhou para a janela. Lembrou-se que Inuyasha estava em sua casa, depois de muito tempo. Abriu a porta bem devagar e foi andando em passos bem suaves até a sala. Viu a cama arrumada.

" Ele..foi embora." Pensou tristemente sentindo um aperto em seu coração. Virou-se e deu de cara com ele saindo da cozinha.

Bom dia! – ele disse sorridente.

Ela surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com ele. Não por ter saído derrepente da cozinha, mas de ter cozinhado pra ela. Ficou-se perguntando, desde quando Inuyasha sabia cozinhar. E o sorriso dele, ah...o sorriso. Mal sabia ele que o seu sorriso era o suficiente para aceita-lo de volta. Mas jamais Kagome poderia esquecer o mal que ele a fizeram no passado, jamais.

Kagome transformou seu ar de alegria e tristeza e respondeu secamente:

Bom dia.

Sentaram se a mesa e comeram. Realmente o café da manhã estava muito bom.

Esta uma delicia Inuyasha. Desde quando sabe cozinhar.

Desde sempre Kagome. Minha mãe morreu eu era muito pequeno e desde então tive que aprender a me virar sozinho. Eu e meu irmão Sesshoumaru vivemos juntos por uns tempos antes de eu ser lacrado e cozinhávamos para nos dois. Não tinha nada disso que tem aqui na sua era, mas ate que não era tão ruim.

Curioso é como vc conseguiu usar a minha cozinha.- disse ela fazendo careta.

Eu sou o Inuyasha Kagome, você esqueceu. Eu sou o mais esperto dos Youkais e... – Inuyasha não conseguiu terminar a frase. Havia se lembrado que era humano agora e que não era mais um meio Youkai.

O que foi Inuyasha?

Não e nada Kagome, eu só....

Ai meu Deus, to atrasada, droga!! De novo eu vou levar uma bronca do meu chefe. Tchau Inuyasha ! Você vai...estar aqui quando eu voltar.

Eu nunca mais vou deixar que você saia da minha vida, Kagome.

Kagome fica ruborizada com a frase dele. Sente sue coração bater acelerado. Inuyasha levanta-se e tenta se aproximar dela, mas ela da alguns passos para trás em direção a porta e sai do apartamento deixando Inuyasha frustrado mais uma vez.

Maldição. – resmunga.

Chegando no trabalho, encontra Houjou.

Bom dia minha querida!

Bom dia Houjou. – beijou-o levemente nos lábios. Mas ele não se contentou com o beijinho. Abraçou-a pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Kagome ficou envergonhada pela atitude de Houjou, mas procurou entender. Era interessante que mesmo Houjo beijando bem, os beijos dele nunca fizeram estremecer, no entanto, Inuyasha em tão poucas vezes que ele a tenha beijado, sempre mexia com ela.

Calma Houjou!

Ai, Kagome..é que você me deixa louco Kagome, eu te amo tanto, mal posso esperar pra...

Kagome!! – gritou o chefe dela de dentro da loja.

Ai meu Deus, estou atrasada demais Houjou! Preciso ir!

Jantamos hoje?

Sim, me pega as 8.

Tchau amor!!

Ele continua seu trajeto em direção ao trabalho e Kagome entra na loja.

Sua idiota!! Eu já não falei que não quero que chegue atrasada!!! Se você se atrasar de novo, vai por olho da rua entendeu!!!!

Sim, senhor! – respondeu Kagome se encolhendo, com vergonha pela sua gafe.

Aproximou-se de sua companheira de trabalho...

Kagome, de novo...mas que coisa!

Ai, Nagumi...eu não consegui dormir direito e o Inuyasha estava na minha casa...

Aquele gato maravilhoso? De cabelos compridos que esteve aqui ontem?

Ta mais pra cachorro! Droga! Por que o Inuyasha tinha que aparecer na minha vida denovo!!

Então você vai deixar o Houjou pra ficar com ele. Ai o Houjou era o homem que pedi a Deus.

Ele e maravilhoso sim. Mas não pretendo deixar o Houjou, embora ele tenha andado muito estranho ultimamente. Sempre exagerando nos carinhos mais íntimos, sumindo devez em quando. Não sei não acho que não durará mais um ano..Acho que ele está ficando cansado de esperar.

Ah deixa isso de lado Kagome, por que você não cede logo? Ele já esperou muito!!

É..que...eu não estou preparada...ainda não sei se ele é o cara certo.

As duas começam a receber clientes na loja que alem de vender produtos pra animais, também prestava socorro aos cães e gatos da região.

Kagome tinha uma atenção especial por cães. ( por que será? ) . Mas naquela hora, na conseguia se concentrar . Ficava pensando na frase que ouvira de manhã cedo. "Eu nunca mais vou deixar que você saia da minha vida, Kagome." Kagome ficou mexida com a frase, mas não querida ceder. Temia sofrer novamente.

No apartamento, Inuyasha ficou ansioso pela sua volta. Não sabia o que fazer para matar o tempo, mas sabia que não podia ir ate o trabalho dela. Sabia que poderia atrapalha-la e por tudo a perder.

Resolveu sair pelo quarteirão. Lembrou-se que a mãe de kagome havia lhe dado dinheiro para comprar o que fosse necessário e então achou por bem, comprar algo que pudesse agrada-la. Circulou pelas ruas e notou o quanto as coisas são diferentes em sua era. Sentiu-se um tanto constrangido e realmente não conseguia encontrar algo que tivesse o gosto de Kagome.

Passou perto de uma barraquinha de iguarias japonesas e ali se fartou. Ficou com fome depois de zanzar tanto pelo bairro. Comeu bastante, até que notou uma floricultura e teve um idéia.

É isso!! A Kagome adora flores!! Vou comprar todas que puder comprar!!

E assim foi ele. Encomendou dúzias e dúzias de flores do todos os tipos. O cheiro do jasmim era o que mais lembrava a menina. Ah...sim. Seu perfume...inesquecível presença da qual Inuyasha podia sentir mesmo não estando por perto.

Mais tarde em casa, Inuyasha preparou uma comida bem saborosa e espalhou as flores pela casa inteira. De banho tomado, foi buscar Kagome. Ela ia saindo da loja quando deu de cara com Inuyasha na porta esperando ela sair. Constrangida, perguntou:

O que está fazendo aqui Inuyasha?!

Ora, eu vim buscar você Kagome!

Mas não precisava!

Feh..precisava sim! Vamos eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Surpresa? Pra mim?

É!! Vamos depressa!!

E Inuyasha conduzia depressa Kagome pela mão enquanto a menina estranhava o comportamento do rapaz.

Algum tempo depois, diante da porta do apartamento, Inuyasha faz um pedido pra Kagome:

Feche os olhos, Kagome.

Kagome não pensou duas vezes em atender o pedido de Inuyasha. Não porque estivesse curiosa, mas porque sempre confiou nele.

Inuyasha abriu a porta e conduziu Kagome que estava de olhos fechados para dentro do apartamento:

Pode abrir.

Kagome ficou encantada com a beleza e perfume das flores que Inuyasha havia espalhado pelo recinto. Seu coração bateu forte e um largo sorriso foi colocado em seu rosto.

Mas isso é lindo, Inuyasha.

Nada disso é mais bonito que você Kagome.

Inuyasha...

Por favor, não diga nada. Vem! Eu preparei um jantar muito bom pra nós dois.

Kagome observa a doçura e o carinho de Inuyasha com cuidado e fica balançada com sua atitude.

Durante o Jantar, Inuyasha contava suas façanhas que havia feito durante o dia a procura de algo para fazer e Kagome fazia um breve relato sobre o seu dia.

Incrível como ele prestava atenção nas coisas que ela dizia, às vezes parava de levar garfadas do jantar à boca para poder ouvir com mais atenção o que falava. Ficaram assim algumas horas.

Kagome pediu licença à Inuyasha para tomar um bom banho. Ele por sua vez, retirou a mesa do jantar enquanto ela tomava seu banho. Inuyasha ficou feliz em perceber que Kagome havia correspondido à sua atitude e já estava pensando em que outra coisa poderia fazer para agrada-la.

Durante o banho, ela ficou pensando naqueles momentos agradáveis que acabara de passar com Inuyasha. Percebeu o quanto estava sendo gentil e doce, mas quando pensava na possibilidade de estar se apaixonando novamente, desfazia o pensamento e só lembrava de tudo que Houjou teria feito por ela durante aquele 4 anos de abandono.

Algum tempo depois, Inuyasha escuta alguém tocar a campainha.

Kagome, tem um som esquisito aqui perto da porta. Está muito alto me incomodando muito.

Ai, Inuyasha você não muda mesmo.- diz a menina abrindo a porta para receber o namorado, que vinha com um singelo buquê de flores na mão.

Minha querida, pra vc!! Pelo visto nem precisava dessas flores...- diz observando o ambiente decorado com dúzias delas. Então! Vamos Jantar!! Ah..oi Inuyasha...

Claro...mas mudanças de planos, não vamos mais jantar. Vamos sair pra dançar!

ótima idéia.

Mas..Kagome..eu – indaga Inuyasha desapontado depois de tudo que fez naquele noite por ela.

Inuyasha, você pode vir também.- diz antes que ele termine a frase.

Eu...- faz uma pausa – não sei dançar.Esqueça! eu não vou sair com vocês!

Ah, melhor assim Kagome...assim podemos ficar à sos.- sussurra ele no ouvido de Kagome deixando-a constrangida.

Bem..então está bem. Eu não vou demorar Inuyasha.- diz ela finalizando seu look com um brilho labial.

Aquela cena enlouquecia Inuyasha de ciúmes. Ele queria fazer de Houjou em pedaços, mas tinha que se conter.

Calma, Inuyasha. Você precisa dar um jeito de acabar com esse cara.

Então ele resolver ir atrás deles sem que ela perceba.

Algum tempo depois, na danceteria, Houjou leva Kagome pra pista, com a intenção de seduzi-la. Ela abraça Kagome com força e deslizava suas mãos rápidas pelo corpo dela, que vestia um curto e sexy vestido preto e sandálias de tiras bem altas. Houjou beijava Kagome com certa voracidade:

Calma Houjou!!- reclama a menina.

Ai...Kagome, vem aqui...quero ficar sozinho com você.

Inuyasha assistia toda a cena a distância. Temia cada vez mais saber que Kagome não poderia ser somente dele. Nenhum dos dois perceberam sua presença na Boate.

Inuyasha seguiu os dois. Queria saber o que aquele cara pretendia com a sua Kagome.

Alguns minutos depois, enquanto Kagome e Houjou chegavam até um beco escuro ao lado da boate, Inuyasha continuava acompanhando a cena que o fazia tremer de ódio:

" Agora eu sei o que Kagome sentiu quando me via abraçando e beijando a Kikyou. Eu realmente mereço isso e...ela não a mereço. Eu não mereço a Kagome" pensou enquanto ficava escondido vendo sua amada nos braços de outro homem.

Derrepente, Inuyasha percebe que Kagome não estava gostando nem um pouco das carícias de Houjou:

Ei! Houjou, tira sua mão boba daí.

Ah, Kagome ! Até quando vai se recusar a ser minha.

Até quando eu tiver certeza de que estou fazendo a coisa certa.

Então você vai querer que eu procure outras garotas?? É isso?? – diz em tom ameaçador.

Quando Inuyasha escuta a frase de Kagome, ele põe um sorriso radiante no rosto. "Então quer dizer que...ela ficou esperando!" concluindo seu pensamento daquilo que mais gostaria de saber.

Mas que droga!! Eu já estou de saco cheio de esperar!! Vem aqui...

Não houjou. Você sabe que eu...- não consegue terminar a frase e recebe um beijo roubado de Houjou. Kagome mais do que depressa, morde a língua dele seguida de uma joelhada. O rapaz cai desolado no chão gemendo de dor.

Ai...Houjou..eu não queria...-

Ah, vai por inferno, sua vadia! Eu já estava cansado mesmo dessas suas frescuras! Eu já tenho outras mesmo!

Oras quer dizer então que você ja vinha me traindo? Como você mudou!Ou melhor se revelou! vai você pro inferno! – diz ela finalizando com um belo chute na cara de Houjou.

E sai correndo e chorando muito. Nesse meio tempo, Inuyasha se aproxima de Houjou que ainda estava atirado no chão.

Depois de tudo que eu fiz pr ela- resmunga.

E o que vc fez por ela, seu babaca!! Nada!! Tudo que vc queria era tirar proveito da minha Kagome. Pois agora eu vou mostrar pra você seu pervertido!!!!

Inuyasha, senta!!! – diz Kagome ouvindo tudo.

Inuyasha se levanta e resmunga:

Por que fez isso, Kagome!!!!!

Inuyasha, não adianta vc bater nele. Que motivos você tem pra isso!! Eu sei me defender muito bem sozinha, pois desde que vc partiu eu nunca mais tive ninguém quem me defendesse.

Mas kagome...

Vamos embora, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha olha revoltado para Houjou que zombada da sua expressão raivosa. Kagome e Inuyasha voltam pra casa discutindo enquanto uma chuva torrencial ameaça a cair:

Mas por que você tinha que ficar com aquele cara!

Isso não te interessa!

Como assim não me interessa! Eu...

Eu o que! – gritava a menina.

Capítulo 4 – Tempestade 

Um forte trovão que arranhava o céu assustou o jovem casal, fazendo a menina se encolher.

Ai meu Deus, vai cair uma chuva daquelas. Eu não acredito! Droga!! Eu detesto trovões.

A frase mal terminada veio seguida de outro trovão. Inuyasha imediatamente abraça Kagome, que rejeita o abraço.

Me larga Inuyasha!

Não, venha! Vamos embora!

Eu não vou com você!Me solta!! Eu te odeio.

A menina tenta se desvencilhar dos braços fortes de Inuyasha, sacudindo-se.

Me larga! – dizia quase chorando.

Não Kagome, pare com isso!

Inuyasha, eu te odeio. Te odeio, te odeio – repetia gritando e chorando.

Eu te amo, Kagome. Eu te amo. Por favor, não faz isso comigo.

Beijou-a, dizendo a frase repetidas vezes. Inuyasha não acreditava que conseguia dizer aquilo pra ela. Kagome ainda tentando se soltar, começou a ceder ao apelo de Inuyasha.Na verdade, vinha resistindo desde o primeiro dia do reencontro, mas era o momento pelo qual mais ansiava. Foi então que parou de se mexer. Eles podiam sentir os pingos de chuva tocarem seu rosto, se misturando as lagrimas. Inuyasha a apertava contra seu corpo afim de que pudesse senti-la o mais próximo possível. Ele procura explorar a boca doce dela o melhor que podia, queria sentir seu gosto. Kagome enroscava suas mãos por baixo de seus longos cabelos, enquanto ele deslizava suas mãos pelas costas dela. A chuva caia cada vez mais forte e molhava seus corpos quentes, resfriando a pele que fervilhava de paixão.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, sem perceber que já estavam completamente molhados. Inuyasha finaliza o beijo e olha nos olhos molhados pela chuva de Kagome, que permaneciam fechados.Ele aproxima seus lábios da orelha dela, sussurrando feliz a frase da qual no momento mais gostava de dizer "Eu te amo" Ele segura seu rosto entre as mãos, o que faz a menina despertar do transe. Ele e segura no colo e a conduz para casa. Kagome sente uma êxtase no momento em que Inuyasha a coloca no colo, fazendo lembrar de todas as vezes que foi carregada por ele.

Resolveram seguir pra casa.

Chegando ao apartamento, Inuyasha coloca Kagome no chão. Tímida por sua atitude, Kagome é a primeira a entrar:

Droga, faltou luz denovo.

Inuyasha observa cuidadosamente os movimentos da menina. Mais uma vez veio as lembranças daquele tempo em que andavam juntos em sua mente.Lembrou-se do uniforme que usava da escola. Uniforme do qual deixava seu corpo a vontade e à mostra. Sentiu seu rosto corar, embora já estivesse acostumado àquela cena. Eram os tempos perdidos pela timidez e a teimosia em admitir que ela era a mulher de sua vida.

Kagome volta seu corpo para a direção de Inuyasha que a observava sem parar:

Senti tanto a sua falta. Kagome eu te amo tanto que poderia até morrer.

Aquela frase foi o ponto final para que Kagome realmente aceitasse Inuyasha de volta:

Não fala nada...não fala mais nada. – diz a menina abraçando-o.

Kagome o beija. Quantas vezes em sua vida sonhara com aquele beijo. Um beijo quente e doce da boca do grande amor de sua vida. Diferente dele, beijava-o lentamente movimentando a língua bem devagar dentro da boca de Inuyasha, que imediatamente retribuía o carinho da mesma forma. Ela segurava o rosto dele entre suas mãos enquanto ele apertava sua cintura delicadamente. Kagome parou derrepente o beijo e segurou a mão dele, olhando diretamente nos olhos. Kagome conduzia Inuyasha para o quarto. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria naquela hora. Esperou a vida inteira para que alguém que realmente a amasse tocasse em seu corpo. E esse alguém era Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Estive esperando por você.

Inuyasha fecha a porta do quarto e beija a menina mais uma vez. Kagome pára o beijo dele:

Olhe pra mim.- disse ela.

Kagome você...

Eu te amo Inuyasha, sempre te amei. Eu quero ser sua essa noite. Só sua e de mais ninguém.

Inuyasha a beija novamente. Desse vez apenas de leve em sua testa. Inuyasha segura em sua nuca com as duas mãos que deslizavam lentamente por seus ombros fazendo as alças do vestido caírem sobre os braços. Inuyasha sentia seu coração bater tão rápido como nunca havia batido antes em sua vida, nem mesmo em todas as vezes que esteve perto da morte.

Kagome ajuda Inuyasha, descendo o zíper do vestido nas costas. Ela tremia de ansiedade.

Timidamente, Inuyasha retirou o vestido umedecido pela chuva de Kagome por inteiro deixando a mostra seu corpo que era coberto apenas por uma calcinha rendada preta. Kagome retirou a blusa de Inuyasha bem devagar. Kagome tocou coma ponta dos dedos a pele do tórax dele. Inuyasha segurou sua mão e beijou seus dedos, olhando em seus olhos que derramavam mais lágrimas de emoção. Inuyasha deslizou uma de suas mãos para os seios desnudos de Kagome, que fechou os olhos. Ela soltou em pequeno e discreto gemido de seus lábios ao ser tocada. Inuyasha a segurou no colo e a deitou sobre a cama.

A chuva caía separar. Raios e trovões eram vistos e ouvidos, mas agora Kagome podia dizer que não estava mais com medo.

Inuyasha continuava a acariciar o corpo delicado e perfeito de Kagome. Barriga, coxas e pescoço eram descobertos pelas mãos dele, que ansiava cada vez mais para consumar aquele ato que a tanto tempo vem esperando. Ele retirou a calcinha dela com cuidado, deixando-a completamente nua.

Inuyasha eu...- tenta dizer a menina, um tanto ruborizada.

Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi no mundo.

Inuyasha tenta um toque mais ousado em Kagome, esperando sua aprovação. Ele desliza seus dedos para o sexo de Kagome , que geme mais alto. Ela fica ruborizada e leva sua mão a boca, e com a outra interrompe Inuyasha segurando sua mão, envergonhada por seu prazer:

Está tudo bem Kagome. É tudo que eu mais quero e é tudo que você merece. Deixe eu dar prazer a você.

Inuyasha desce o corpo e volta seu rosto para a parte mais intima dela. Kagome segura-se nas barras de madeira da cama. Ele começa beijando a parte interna de suas coxas, descendo lentamente para o sexo dela. Deslizava delicadamente sua língua bem devagar para cima e para baixo, enlouquecendo Kagome, que apertava as barras de ferro da cama. Sem parar o que fazia, Inuyasha segura os braços de kagome e os coloca em seus cabelos para serem acariciados.Ele sentia um prazer enorme em dar esse presente à ela. Kagome atende ao seu pedido. Ele continua os movimentos até que percebe que ela parou de mexer em seus cabelos. Estava sufocada pelo orgasmo que acabara de ter, apertando seus cabelos com força. Inuyasha olhou para o rosto dela que demonstrava um mistura de prazer e aflição.

Inuyasha põe um semblante de felicidade em seu rosto quando kagome abre os olhos e vê seu amor sorrir pra ela.

Inuyasha repousa seu corpo sobre o dela, que o abraça. Ele podia sentir as batidas fortes do coração dela, e ela as dele. Ainda deitados, ela retira a calça dele e sente a firmeza de seu membro em suas mãos. Agora era a vez de Inuyasha ficar ruborizado. Ele solta um gemido ainda mais alto. Ela arquia as pernas para recebe-lo:

Eu quero ser sua Inuyasha...por inteiro.

Inuyasha tremia de êxtase. Ele colocou seu membro rígido na entrada do seu sexo. Kagome podia sentir que estava por vir. Ficou assustada e temia pela dor. Mas queria que acontecesse, que ria definitivamente substituir sua pureza pelas descobertas do amor.

Ele controlava-se para não machuca-la. Mas a medida que ele penetrava, Kagome chorava mais. Mesmo assim, para incentivá-lo, ela o consola:

Está tudo bem, Inuyasha. Está tudo bem.

Inuyasha finalmente conseguiu romper a barreira que dividia a pureza do pecado. Quando conseguiu penetra-la de uma vez, ele gemeu forte. Kagome encravou suas unhas nas costas dele, sentindo um misto de prazer e dor que jamais havia sentido antes. Sobre ela Inuyasha se movimentava devagar, a fim que não a machucasse mais. Ela se acostumava com a dor que ia sendo substituída por prazer a medida que ele aumentava o ritmo. Inuyasha não tirava os olhos dela, enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto.

Os corpos movimentavam-se na mais perfeita harmonia e se aproximava o momento do clímax. Inuyasha sentia que seu corpo iria explodir de prazer quando finalmente chegou ao orgasmo. Kagome sentiu um líquido quente invadir seu corpo, deixando-lhe extasiada.

Um ar de sofreguidão se colocava no rosto de Inuyasha que estava rubro e quente. Repousou novamente seu corpo sobre o dela, exausto. Kagome abraça ele com todo seu corpo:

Ai Inuyasha...te amo tanto,tanto! Por isso, mesmo que estivéssemos separados, esperei por você. Não quis me entregar a ninguém, mais ninguém que não fosse você.

Eu também Kagome e nunca me canso de repetir. Que te amo te amo te amo te amo!!!

Os dois sorriem felizes por terem realizado seu sonho juntos.

Kagome beijou mais uma vez os lábios de Inuyasha.

Assim ficaram por um bom tempo. Kagome adormeceu tranqüila nos braços dele, mas inuyasha não queria perder mais tempo dormindo. Queria ficar olhando pra ela. Vê-la dormir tranqüila.

Ela era linda de todo jeito pra ele. Zangada, dormindo, sorrindo. Ah... seu sorriso. Sabia muito sobre ele, o quanto era belo e feliz, e cada vez que o via, de alguma forma, despertava mais ainda seu amor por ela. Lamentou por todas as vezes que a fez chorar desfazendo aquele semblante alegre do seu rosto.

Abraçou-a e chorou sentindo por tudo que fez a ela.

Inuyasha...o que foi?

Não foi nada...meu amor. Pode continuar dormindo.

E você porque não está descansando?

Eu não quero dormir,quero ficar aqui olhando pra você. Sentindo você em meus braços. Kagome...eu..- disse, não resistindo mais a sua vontade -... quero ter você.

Kagome não hesitou e atendeu ao pedido dele mais uma vez.

Vem...Inuyasha.

Mais uma vez fizeram amor. Na mesma posição que estavam ( de lado) ficaram. Inuyasha a penetrou com mais rapidez dessa vez. Sentia o cheiro do perfume de seus cabelos, o que deixava-o mais excitado ainda. Com uma mão acariciava o cabelo dela e a outra, os seios. Kagome beijava-o enquanto segurava seus cabelos entre os dedos. Mas Inuyasha não se deu por satisfeito. Virou o corpo dela para que pudesse olha-la nos olhos.

Mais uma vez gozaram daquele amor.

Inuyasha repousou mais uma vez sobre o corpo de kagome. Ficaram assim por algum tempo.

Capítulo 5 – Revelações 

Depois daquele momento mais importante de sua vida, Inuyasha sentiu que era o momento de contar toda verdade à Kagome por ainda estar de cabelos negros.

Enquanto Kagome o beijava as orelhas de Inuyasha tentando fazê-lo sorrir, Inuyasha põe-se sentado na beirada da cama:

Kagome eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

O que foi, Inuyasha... você me parece triste. Pode falar. – responde Kagome preocupada abraçando ele ao lado da cama.

Inuyasha contou toda a verdade sobre o fato de ainda estar em forma humana, deixando Kagome com remorso e vergonha por saber que na verdade ele nunca atinha abandonado.

Ela escuta toda a história e Inuyasha fica confuso com a reação da menina:

O que foi Kagome...porque está com essa cara?

Kagome só abraça Inuyasha com toda força que podia e chora desesperadamente de arrependimento.

Tudo bem Kagome, vamos ficar juntos agora. Eu quero que você...

Não Inuyasha, você não entende!! Eu não mereço ficar com você. O que eu fiz foi cruel demais. Sempre achei que tinha sido você a me abandonar, mas na verdade quem o abandonou fui eu.

Eu nunca entendi porque havia feito aquilo comigo, mas sempre fui teimoso e nunca tive coragem de vir buscá-la.

Não...eu não posso ficar com você. Eu não te mereço. Por Favor vai embora. Eu sou uma pessoa terrível. O que foi que eu fiz, meu Deus! Arruinei minha vida, arruinei sua vida!

Kagome sentou-se sobre a cama com as mãos na cabeça e se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo.

Mas Kagome...

Por favor Inuyasha, eu estou confusa. Por favor vai embora.

O dia já estava amanhecendo. Inuyasha chorando muito, pegou suas roupas e suas coisas e seguiu em direção a porta.

Kagome, por favor. Não me deixe denovo...

Aquelas palavras soaram com dor e angústia nos ouvidos de Kagome. Ela viu Inuyasha sair e deitando-se de volta na cama, pois se a chorar.

Alguns dias se passaram e Kagome pensara em tudo que havia acontecido naqueles dias. Nas palavras de Inuyasha, nos gestos de carinho e atenção, em quando fez amor com ele durante toda a noite. Mas o que era mais vivo que tudo isso foram suas ultimas palavras a sair do quarto "Kagome, por favor. Não me deixe de novo."

Enquanto isso, em Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha andava impaciente com a situação.

E Então, Inuyasha vai mesmo ficar esperando que ela venha, vá busca-la de novo, seu Idiota!  
Eu sei que ela vem, Mirok. E sei.

E se não vier! Vai acreditar mesmo nas palavras dela! Ela precisa de você, Inuyasha. Pare de perder tempo.

Mas Mirok...

Ela sabe que o lugar dela é aqui conosco, Inuyasha. Mas precisa ter certeza de que você a ama mais do que tudo.

Eu provei isso a ela. Tem razão Mirok,ela não vem...

Kagome resolve então voltar para sua antiga casa. Dois dias se passaram após o retorno ao antigo lar:

Mamãe, eu não estou muito bem.

O que foi minha filha?

Eu não sei, estou meio...enjoada?

Kagome reconhece o que está sentindo.

Mamãe...eu preciso ir.- diz a menina olhando para a mãe.

Eu sei minha filha. Já está mais do que na hora.

Eu te amo, mãe. E você também maninho.

Onde você vai mana?

Eu atrás da minha felicidade!!

Kagome pega suas coisas e vai para o poço come-ossos.

Inuyasha senta-se no alto de uma colina. Já com suas roupas e tessaiga, ele sente a solidão invadir mais uma vez seu coração. Sente as lágrimas invadirem seu rosto. Tenta enxuga-las mas é vão.

Não ter você, Kagome.Mas também não posso viver só de lembranças. Portanto...

Ele retira a tessaiga da bainha e a posiciona em direção ao peito.

Inuyasha, senta!

Kagome mais uma vez usa o kodomana.

O que pensa que está fazendo?

Inuyasha se levanta após um senta, só que dessa vez, feliz da vida corre em direção a Kagome, abrançando-a e a girando no ar.

Derrepente ele parou e voltou-se para ela:

Inuyasha eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

Kagome retirou o Kotodama do pescoço de Inuyasha.

Não quero mais que use isso. Quero que seja livre.

Não posso ser livre, Kagome. Eu pertenço a você. Fica comigo, Kagome.

Para sempre, Inuyasha. Não quero mais perder tempo longe de você.

E eu não quero perdê-la, de novo, Kagome. Nunca mais.

Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente, enquanto todos os amigos vem se aproximando do local.

Mirok, Sangô, Shippo!!!!

Ah..Kagome que saudades!! – disse Sangô.

Minha nossa que barriga!!

É está para nascer. Será uma linda menina!

Não, será um menino!-diz Mirok contrariando sua amada.

Uma menina!!

Um menino!!

Shippo que estava crescido abraçou Kagome. Os três observavam a discussão boba do casal.

Kagome, eu quero me casar com você. Você...casa comigo?

Aqui agora?

Não...quero que seja uma festa linda, vamos convidar sua mãe,seu irmão. Teremos muita comida e...

Inuyasha..tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Fale Kagome.

Inuyasha...estou grávida!!

Kagome!!Kagome, quer dizer então que eu vou ser pai também??

Sim, sim!

Eu vou ser pai!!! Há...eu vou ser pai!!!

Sim, e vai ser um menino lindo!

Não será uma menininha! Uma princesinha!!!

Não! Será um menino, forte e bonito como o pai.

Será uma menina linda como a mãe.

Vai ser menino!

Não vai ser menina!

Hiii..to vendo que isso acontece com todo mundo! – disse Shippo rindo da discussão de Inuyasha e Kagome.


End file.
